Freakazoid GT!
Freakazoid GT! (Japanese: フリークゾイドGT！, Furīkuzoido GT!) is a Japanese action-adventure-comedy anime, being based on the American animated television series Freakazoid!. It is produced by Madhouse and Warner Bros. Animation Japan and will premiere on TV Tokyo on TBD 2019. An English dub is produced by Viz Media, being dubbed by Studiopolis, premiering on WB Kids on TBD 2020. Synopsis Set in Washington, D.C., the series follows the geeky high school student Dexter Douglas, who after Dexter's cat crawling onto the keyboard, gained his abilities from a computer bug and instantly gained all the information on the Internet, now becoming a somewhat insane superhero known as Freakazoid. Now, with the help of Sgt. Mike Cosgrove and his mentor Roddy MacStew, Freakazoid now has to task to save the city and sometimes the world from any kind of menace. Characters Main * Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid (voiced by David Kaufman as Dexter and by Paul Rugg as Freakazoid) - TBD * Sgt. Mike Cosgrove (voiced by Edward Asner) - TBD * Roddy MacStew (voiced by Craig Ferguson) - TBD Supporting * Stephanie "Steff" (voiced by Tracy Rowe) - TBD * The Douglas Family, consisting of: ** Douglas Douglas (voiced by Googy Gress) - TBD ** Debbie Douglas (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD ** Duncan Douglas (voiced by John P. McCann) - TBD ** Mr. Chubbikins (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Foamy the Freakadog (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Professor Heiney (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Fanboy (voiced by TBD) - TBD * The President (voiced by TBD) - TBD Antagonists * The Lobe (voiced by David Warner) - TBD * Armando Gutiérrez (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD * Dr. Mystico (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD * Audrey Manatee/Cobra Queen (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD * Royce Mumphry/Cave Guy (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * Jubal "Bull" Nixon/Longhorn (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD * The Nerdator (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD * Candle Jack (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * Veronica Nocturne/Night Queen (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD * The Living Germ (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Lana Jones/Cold (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - TBD Cameos/guest stars * Steven Spielberg (voiced by himself) - TBD * Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD * Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Daffy Duck (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD * Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD * Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) - TBD * Yosemite Sam (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD * Marvin the Martian (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD * Buster and Babs Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler and also Tress MacNeille, respectively) - TBD * Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, by Jess Harnell and also by Tress MacNeille, respectively) - TBD * Pinky and the Brain (also voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) - TBD * Laura the Cat (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD * Dominic the Dog (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * Ripper (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD * Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD ** Tommy the Opossum (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD ** Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD * Evelynn Rodriguez (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Alexis Doll (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * Teary Eyed Bryte (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD ** Eli and Fang Suckle (also voiced by Billy West and Eric Bauza, respectively) - TBD * Ashton Paintders (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - TBD * Charlotte Painex (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD * Arcs # # Episodes Trivia * The title is a pun on Dragon Ball GT. * This is the fourth Warner Bros. franchise to get a Japanese adaption. ** The previous three were The Matrix (The Animatrix), The Powerpuff Girls (Powerpuff Girls Z) and Batman (Batman: Gotham Knight, Batman Ninja and Mystery of the Batman). * Similar to Powerpuff Girls Z, the Japanese version presents some changes, mainly the change of the ssetting into Tokyo (in the English dub, it remains in Washington, D.C.) and the adaption of the characters names into Japanese.